Eight Gundams
by Chris An
Summary: A thrilling story about three overlooked, and unseen pilots in the war between Earth and the colonies.
1. Eight Gundams

Centuries in the future, in the year after colony 195, Earth is surrounded by  
orbititing space colonies. The colonists are cruelly opressed by the Earth Alliance, which  
uses huge humanoid fighting machines called "Mobile Suits" to control the populace. Behind  
this tyranny is the secret society called "Oz,"which has infiltrated the Alliance millitary  
and steered it towards its repressive course.  
Now, the space colonies are ready to strike back. Eight young pilots, equipped  
with advanced mobile suits called "Gundams," are sent to Earth to wage guerilla war against  
Oz and its Alliance puppets. The war to decide humanity's destiny begins...  
  
Now let us meet our characters.  
  
Wufei is fifteen years old, 156 centimeters tall, pilots the gundam Shenlong, or  
Nataku, and thinks all women are weak. In his past, he had an arranged marriage to a woman  
named Meiran who called herself Nataku. She got this name when someone thought she couldn't  
handle a mobile suit because she was a woman.So she said to the guard,"Well then, I'm not a  
woman, I'm Nataku." Before, Wufei always read books, so she called him scholar boy. One  
time, she challenged him to a fight and got really mad when he won. She didn't think he was  
the fighting type, she thought he was the scholar type (hence his nickname.) One day she  
went out to defend Wufei's favorite place to read, the field of flowers. This battle was  
the first time he piloted Shenlong in order to save his wife. He was too late. In the end,  
she asked him to bring her to the field of flowers where she died in his arms, so he named  
his gundam Nataku, in honor of his dead wife.  
**********  
Duo is also fifteen and 156 centimeters tall, but he pilots the gundam Deathscythe.  
He is the happy guy of the group that oddly calls himself the Shinigami or God of Death.   
Duo was orphaned as a child, left to roam the streets alone. He eventually became friends   
with a group of kids, but especially the leader, Solo. After a while, a disease started   
going throughout the colony and most were dying when all but him got it in his group, so he   
stole the medicine for it and gave it to them, but it was too late for Solo, so when Solo   
said he would always be with him, he decided he would be a duo. Later, his group was   
adopted by the Maxwell Church and they all were found homes, except for Duo who realy   
didn't want one. One time, some mean soldiers decided to stay there so Duo agreed to steal   
a mobile suit from the Alliance millitary so they would leave, but when he got back the   
whole church was destroyed and everyone was dead, so he was once again left to roam the   
streets until he met the engineer who introduced him to Deathscythe.  
**********  
Trowa is sixteen, 160 centimeters tall, and pilots the gundam Heavyarms. He has   
great acrobatic skills which will come in handy. The Trowa we meet actually helped build   
Heavyarms and the real Trowa Barton was supposed to pilot it, but the engineer didn't like   
the original plan of Project Meteor, so he killed the pilot. When our Trowa saw this he   
voluteered to be Trowa Barton and pilot the Gundam.  
**********  
An is fourteen, 157.5 centimeters tall, and pilots the gundam Tigereye. She thinks   
all men are weak and need women to survive, but women can do just fine without men, except   
for the problem of continueing the race. She grew up on Earth, but ran away to the   
colonies to join them in their struggle against the Alliance. On Earth, she had gone to a   
public school, iscolated from everyone with no friends and this one who kept asking her   
out, but she accepted in order not to hurt his feelings. One night, when she was eating   
out with her family, he came up and proposed to her! It was like the whole world an the   
colonies were looking at them. She said yes...and fainted. They got married, where she   
almost fainted again, and they moved into her parents house. She made him sleep on the   
couch. Since fourth grade, though, she had a love for Tigers and in sixth grade, she   
decided she would be a tiger breeder when she grew up in order to give them a fighting   
chance. She would get a veterinary degree and move to Siberia to mainly breed Siberian   
tigers who were doing the worst. In seventh grade, she became very interested in people's   
souls, but at one point she became so depressed that she wanted everyone to just die and   
leave her alone, so she began to call herself the God of Death. Ever since she was young,   
though, she loved the acrobats at the circus, but never did any gymnastics, which doesn't   
explain how much she can do. When she got to outer space she met an engineer who trained   
with her. One day, she found some blueprints on a gundam. She looked at the cockpit   
system and was amazed. It iscolated all the pilots's insecurities and some how did away   
with them making their response time unbelievable. Just before going to Earth to engage   
in the battle, she secretly installed the "Zero System" into her gundam. She runs into a   
little trouble on the way to Earth, but she masters it quickly.  
**********  
Cat is thirteen, 162.5 centimeters tall, and pilots the gundam Cinnabar. She has   
had a crush on practically every man in the World and has moved onto the colonies when she   
finds out about the upcoming war with the Earth and decides to help the colonies by   
piloting a gundam. For a long time she has been interested in Egypt and Pompeii in finding   
out things to piece together missing links in their history, so she had decided to become   
an archaeologtist, move to Egypt to dig, and visit some digs in Pompeii. When she got to   
the colonies she met a cute old guy whom she immediately liked. It turned out that this   
guy was an engineer and when he finds out she wants to help the colonies, he introduces her   
to Cinnabar. She says yes because it has, "all my favorite colors." Just before she goes   
down to Earth, though, she dumps Howard.  
**********  
Bob is the oldest of the group at eighteen years old, but the oddest. He is 162.5   
centimeters short and pilots the gundam Magnetite. He is the funny man of the group and   
considers everything funny. He lived in the colonies for a long time until he found out   
about all the mountains and cliffs on Earth. He moved there and took up rock climbing at   
the age of sixteen. Every day he perfected the oddest climbing tricks in the gym he always   
went to. At one time he climbed Mount Everest and found it quite boring, wondering why   
everyone was so excited when someone made it to the top and back with no airtank, so he   
didn't bother telling anyone that he did it in one day. Since he was young, he was always   
interested in the clowns at the circus and always tried to act goofy for everyone. He was   
also interested in Magic and learned hypnotizing until he would just have to think about it   
and that person would be hypnotized, he had a lot of fun with that. He decided to perform   
every day and make people do the tricks he had perfected on the climbing wall. He made a   
lot of dough (litterally, people paid loaves of bread to watch the show), of course, all   
the profits went to the local food pantry. When he heard of all the trouble the colonies   
were having with Earth, and how his peace minded father had been assasinated, he returned   
to the colonies under a different last name, Joe, his middle name. He trained himself and   
also made wierd tricks to do with a mobile suit. One day, at the gym, he met an engineer   
who introduced him to Magnetite. While reading through some manuals, in the control room   
of the base, he ran across and interesting cockpit system that he would have a lot of fun   
with, and since he didn't have any insecurities itwas a piece of cake for him to master   
after he installed it on his gundam.  
**********  
Quatre is fifteen, 156 centimeters tall, and pilots the gundam Sandrock. He was   
brought up by his father, who was the leader of the resource satalites that were connected   
to the colonies, and 29 sisters who were stationed at each of the satalites. He and his   
sisters were tube made don't have real mothers. He is also interested in the souls of   
people, so he decides to fight for these souls with Sandrock.  
**********  
Heero is fifteen, 156 centimeters tall, and pilots the gundam Wing Gundam. Ever   
since Heero was little, he trained to be a pilot, so he doesn't realy have a past, but his   
real name is Odin Lowe Jr.  
  
Now to meet the gundams.  
  
Shenlong's right arm folds out to be twice it's length to either grab or gouge the   
enemy. Its close range weapon is a long spear with a beam blade, and it's left arm has a   
shield. Its dragon (left arm) also has mechanism that shoots fire at its enemies.  
**********  
Deathscythe is the master of stealth. It scrambles radar and sneaks up on its   
opponents. Its main weapon is a scythe with a beam blade. It also has something on its   
left forearm that spins around when launched into its evil enemies.  
**********  
Heavyarms has the most firearms. Its chest opens to reveal two revolving barrels   
and there's another one on its left arm. Its right arm has a switch blade that it can   
use to slice its enemies in half and its shoulders and legs open up to shoot rockets at   
its enemies.  
**********  
Tigereye has two energy whips for fighting its enemy and can cloak to sneak up on   
them. It also has incredible meneuverability and requires a specialized pilot. It also   
has five beam stars that it can shoot off of its right wrist, spinning into its enemy.   
Its last thing is three beam claws on each wrist to slash its enemy.  
**********  
Cinnabar is the master of fire. It has mechanisms on both of its wrists that   
spew fire to scorch its enemies. It also has rockets that can shoot from its legs to its   
enemy. Its verie engines also have fire throwers lining them so when it blasts somewhere   
it will set fire to its enemies.  
**********  
Magnetite is the master of electricity. It has a magnet it can launch to any   
mobile suit to scramble its computer system. It also has a two bladed beam sword. It's   
strongest weapon, though, is an electric shock it can send through the ground and to its   
enemies.  
**********  
Sandrock has two scicles that he can either use in close range or heat up and   
throw at its enemies to cut them in half. It also has a sort of shield on its left arm   
with two "teeth" it can use to "bite" its enemies to death or rip the mobile suit to   
shreds killing the enemy.  
**********  
Wing Gundam has a main buster rifle that it can use to shoot an energy beam to   
create some descent damage. It also has a beam saber it can use in close range combat   
and a sort of shield on its left arm it can use to stab its enemies.  
  
Now their mission problem...  
  
Their original mission was to reak havack on Earth so the colonies people could   
throw colonies to Earth in order to destroy it, but the engineers didn't like that so   
they told the pilots to destroy Oz instead. 


	2. Leaving the Colonies

Leaving the Colonies  
  
"What name shall we use for you?", said Dr. J to Odin. "How about the name of the   
late peaceminded leader, Heero Yuy?", Heero nods and climbs into the spaceship to head for   
Earth as a "shooting star." -I wonder what Earth is like, I've never really been there.-   
he thinks as he automatically presses the certain buttons. -Earth, what will I find there?-  
His ship launches into the abyss of space.  
**********  
-Now, if I read those blueprints correctly I just slip these in like this and...  
click...there, that's better.- she stood up wiping her hands and releasing her lip from   
her teeth.  
"You ready to go yet?" An jumps as she hears her engineer call after her.  
"Yah, I just have to bring my stuff to the ship.", she said as she glanced back at   
the cockpit. -I wonder if it'll be easier to pilot you on Earth...I hope not.- An had   
always liked a challenge. She went back to her quarters and had one last look around with   
a small tear in her eye, she had a tendency to get attached to something. She grabbed a   
small duffel bag and put on a jacket. She closed the door behind her and walked down the   
hallway to the dock. She saluted her engineer casualy giving him an awkward smile as she   
ducked into the shuttle.  
-Now, onto Earth- her shuttle was launched into the endless void.  
**********  
:He looked around and sat back down by the tree. He could have sworn he heard   
something. Suddenly, a--:  
"Wufei, where are you?", called his engineer.  
"I'm over here!", Wufei responded, closing his book and standing up next to a stone   
surrounded by flowers.  
"Well, come on, I thought I told you it was time to go."  
"Yah, I just needed to calm down, I'm ready, I just need to leave."  
"Ok then, let's go." Wufei looked back at his wife's resting place one last time   
and said goodbye with his heart. He turned and walked with his engineer to the dock.  
He silently gets up into the pod and turns it on.  
-Nataku, please lend me your strength so I can defend the honor of our people while   
on Earth.- his pod was launched to the field of stars.  
**********  
"Aw, you won again, I'll never beat you at this game.", said Duo slamming the mouse   
on the desk.  
"Hah! I'm even younger than you, maybe I should pilot Deathscythe instead.", said   
Jon.  
"What? Deathscythe!! I was supposed to leave today. Oh, I forgot all about it!   
Gotta go, Bye!", said Duo hurrying out. He ran down the street toward the dock. -Oh I   
hope I'm not too late. I hope he won't be mad- he thought as he flung open the door. He   
ran down a few more halls and stopped a few feet in front of a mad Dr. H to catch his   
breath.  
"You're late." he said in a low, mad voice.  
"I know :::pant::: I got caught up :::pant, pant::: in a game.", he said taking   
short breaths.  
"Well let's get going, we're behind schedule.", he said walking to a pod. "Bye   
Duo, and good luck on your mission."  
"Bye!"-let's see what this Earth can dish out- His pod was launched into the   
dismal graveyard of outer space.  
**********  
"Hey! Have you seen the engineer?", asked Bob to one of the mechanics.  
"Yah, I saw him heading to the gym."  
"Oops!"-I knew I shouldn't have done that. Oh well, he'll be better once I get out   
of range.- "Thank you!", he said leaving to his ship. He boarded and turned it on.-Watch   
out Earth, I'm comin' back.- His ship was launched into the blackness of outer space.  
**********  
I love you so much. a soul chimed as Quatre passed a couple on the way to the   
dock. He looked at his watch and started to jog a little. Suddenly, a man came out of the   
shadows of an alley.  
"Where do you think you're going young man.", said the man, evidently mad.  
"I'm going to Earth, father, to fight for the colonies.", said Quatre proudly.  
"No you're not, in order to keep peace we shouldn't have weapons.", said his father   
sternly.  
"Before we can negotiate with the Alliance, though, we must destroy Oz. They're   
the whole problem.", he said, trying to convince his dad to let him go.  
"Nothing I say is going to stop you, is it?", said his father disappointed. Quatre   
just gave him a look that said he was right on the nose. His father sighed and stepped   
aside.  
Quatre rushed on, saying goodbye as he passed. He got to the dock on time and   
started preparing the ship.-I love you father, but I must go to Earth.- His ship launched   
into the oblivian.  
**********  
:He lunged at her as they felt all the world around them disappear. Their mouths   
parted as they felt themselves in a bubble, oblivious to the outside world.:  
"Speaking of oblivious."  
"Oh! Howard! How long were you there?", said Cat, still startled.  
"About a chapter ago. Come on, let's get going."  
"To what?"  
"To the dock! You're leaving today, remember?", he said a little frustrated.  
"Was that today? I'm sorry, I must've forgot.", she said as she got up from the   
windowsill in the library and put the book back on the shelf. They walked out of the   
library and down the street to the dock in silence. She got into the pod and concentrated   
on remembering the controls he had told her about.-It's this one.- she pushed a button and   
the pod came to life.-Alright Earth, I'm comin' home...that one.- but she pressed the   
button for the com first and said, "Howard, I don't think we should see eachother anymore."  
The pod was launched into a dreamworld.  
**********  
bang a limp body fell to the floor as the mechanic watched the murder. "Now,   
who will take your place and listen to me instead?"  
"I will.", said the mechanic, stepping out from behind the boxes.  
"Very well then, your name is Trowa Barton and you will pilot Heavyarms. Instead   
of reaking havack, though, you will destroy Oz."  
"Understood."  
"It is time for you to leave, come.", the engineer led him to the dock. Trowa   
jumped into the shuttle and started it up.-I didn't think I would ever go to Earth- his   
shuttle launched into the terror of outer space.  
*****  
****  
"Now, let's see what this "Zero system" can do, shall we?", said An to Tigereye.   
"Ok...Z-E-R-O." A yellow light shown about the cockpit. "Hmm...interesting." she looks   
ahead and sees her sister, Renee, it was a strange name for an Irish girl. "Hi Renee!",   
she says, playing along. Suddenly, she is surrounded by flames and Renee is now tied to a   
stake. "I'm not a witch! I'm not a witch!" She hears a maliscious cackle behind her. "You are   
to these people. Here, if you break someone's heart, you pay." The man looks up. An now   
replaces Renee on the steak and the wood begins to burn. -No! It's me! But... it's not my   
fault!- She looks down into the eyes of the man. -My husband? Damon?!!- He was holding   
papers, divorce papers. "Now, you can burn here and in hell..." he threw the papers down on   
the rising fire and walked away. There was no one there to hear her yells of pain and grief.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!", she yelled, alive in her gundam. "I'm alive...it seemed   
so real..." She looked around and saw the shuttle's insides. "Oh! So that's what it can do...  
Wow." She came out of the gundam and soon saw her old dinner in front of her. She wiped her   
face with her sleeve and went back to the controls of the shuttle.  
**********  
:He had efeated the dragon, so he started to walk towards the tree, collapsing half-  
way, with blood oozing all around him.:  
-This is a very interesting book, but it is time to enter the atmosphere.- he looked up   
and closed the book. -hmm? A message?- he looks down at the small blinking button on the   
consol and presses it.  
"Wufei, I dearly miss you, but I'm glad you have persued your ideals, I just wanted   
you to know that I will always be with you and Shenlong..." tears rolled from his eyes as he   
recognized his wife's voice. -Meiran, I will always remember you.-  
**********  
-Ok, so now all I have to do is...'brace for impact.'...- "Impact?!" boom   
"Aaaah!!!!!!!!!!!" rattle rattle rattle "What's going on?!!"  
"Aaaaaaaah--------" -It stopped.- she peers out the small window. -Wow! Cinnabar,   
this is beautiful.-  
**********  
"Hmmmmmm, I wonder if I could just stay in this mobile suit forever, in space, away   
from everyone, it's so beautiful. I just don't want to go back to Earth...not for this poor   
reason...", tears rolled, "Why am I sad? There's no reason for me to be sad!!!", he yelled at   
himself as he came very close to slamming his fist down on the self destruct mechanism. He   
calmed and slouched back into his chair. -No reason to die either, huh Magnetite?-  
**********  
Heero- Who are you?  
???- Wouldn't you like to know...  
Heero- Where are we?  
???- Oh! You mean where are you! I'm not really "here", I'm just bored, so my mind sort of   
wondered over.  
Heero- It would be easier for me to talk to you if I knew your name.  
???- Why? That's not even your own name, 'Heero', so how could you trust a name I give   
you?  
Heero- My real name is Odin Lowe Jr., so tell me your name.  
???- Ahh! I can trust that because I already knew it, but I'm not sure you'll trust my name.  
Odin- Try me.  
???- Alright...my name is Bob Joe Yuy.  
Odin- Liar  
Bob- hah! I knew you wouldn't trust me, alright, I'll give you a fake name: Bob Joe.  
Odin- What's your middle name?  
Bob- Well, I guess I don't have one, by the way, you might wanna wake up, an ambulence is   
comeing for you. (He wakes up.) 


	3. The Missions

The Missions  
  
Cat- Good morning, I have a lot of money if you give me the part I need.  
Technician- Well, what do you want?  
Cat- Do you have a cloaking device?  
Technician- Yeah, I'm sure we have one around here somewhere.  
Cat- Can I help you look? I'm kind of in a hurry.  
Technician- Ok, follow me. (They walk to a section in the warehouse.) What mobile suit is it?  
Cat- a gundam (She wacks him in the back of the head with a part.) oh, here it is, thank you.   
(she waves goodbye and steps over the dead body.)  
**********  
booom, crash, baaang  
Red Head- There is no sign of the enemy!!! No visual, no radar, nothing on the heat sensors,   
only bullets and explosions.  
Brunnette- There is a high amount of EMS signals!  
An- Attention, I'm not going to lie, you will die, but you will live longer if you surrender without   
alertion.  
Captain- (whisper) Get Treize on the line, we have come in contact with the enemy.  
An- Oh, so sad, goodbye. (A black and white mobile suit appears with two whips in hand,   
energy claws, and caltic knots painted all over it)craaaaaaash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hmm, the   
cries of the dead are heard only by me kaboom (an explosion erupts behind Tigereye as   
it swims away.)  
**** Heero's mind*****  
Bob- Oh, it's so boring, so many people with basic mobile suits trying to destroy my beautiful   
gundam. I'll just press these buttons and they'll all be gone (the mobile suits shake and   
shutter, then explode.)  
Odin- Will you F@#*ing leave me alone!!!!!  
Bob- But I love the conversations we come up with, by the way, why do you trust that fake   
name instead of the real one?  
Odin- Your trying to trick me.  
Bob- So you trust a name, but not a person? What an odd one you are.  
Odin- Ok, tell me this: Why have I never heard of you?  
Bob- My father had more important things to do then talk about me.  
Odin- Why are you so bored by everything?  
Bob- Nothing thrills me anymore, except playing with people's minds and souls, mainly   
yours, so emotionless on the outside, but on the inside...  
Odin- How do you know?  
Bob- I know all your thoughts, and yes, I think she's cute, too.  
Odin- Who?  
Bob- You know exactly who I'm talking about, and she's coming to visit you at the alliance   
hospital.  
Odin- What?! (he wakes up again)  
**********  
Wufei'Tis time to use the word inconspicuous(He sneaks around the compound setting   
bombs at the new recruits quarters) now, where did I park that motorcycle? He remembers   
and presses and presses the button he had set down next to it)kaboom(He jumps on the   
motorcycle and rides off in the confusion) Hmm, somebody's following me  
Noin- Stop!! (She shoots next to the motorcycle nocking him off of it.) Put you hands up!   
What? It's just a boy!  
Wufei- No wonder, it's a woman. (He kicks up a bag, jumps into the air, and kicks it hard,   
breaking the objects inside and creating a brilliant light as he runs into the woods to use his   
gundam in finishing the fight and destroying the base.)  
**** Cat's mind*****  
Cat- Who is he?  
Bob- Well, he calls himself Heero Yuy, which is funny because, that's my father's name.  
Cat- Heero Yuy...wasn't he the man who was helping with peace between Earth and the   
Colonies?  
Bob- Yep, that's my dad! Gosh I was proud of him...but...  
Cat- You don't have to say it, I know what happened, anyway, so how tall is he?  
Bob- 156 centimeters, and he pilots Wing Gundam... why are you laughing?  
Cat- He's 15?  
Bob- Yeah...?  
Cat- Ha Ha Ha!!!...I'm 13 and I'm taller than him HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!  
Bob- How tall are you?  
Cat- 162.5 centimeters giggle  
Bob- moan that's how tall I am.  
Cat- How old are you?  
Bob- Eighteen...  
Cat- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bob- goodbye...  
Cat- (calming down) no wait...Who are the other ones?  
Bob- Umm, there's An, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo.  
Cat- How old is An?  
Bob- She's...fourteen  
Cat- Hmm, and the other ones?  
Bob- They're all fifteen, except Trowa who's sixteen.  
Cat- And they're heights?  
Bob- Why do you need to know?  
Cat- I'm entering all this stuff onto my mini-computer  
Bob- Uh, all 156 except Trowa who's 160 and An who's 157.5... How'd you get a mini-   
computer?  
Cat- I stole it...along with a cloaking device and a bunch of other useful stuff.  
Bob- Cool! How'd you do it?  
Cat- You'd think you'd know, but I'm strong minded rather than Heero, I blocked you from   
knowing for a reason.  
Bob- fine...Do you want pictures of them?  
Cat- sure!  
Bob- What's your address?  
Cat- CATWOMAN#1@oz.com, just send it there.  
Bab- Oz?  
Cat- I put my name in their data banks so they wouldn't know me.  
Bob- How wouldn't they know you?  
Cat- I put in fake information in the last place they'd look for a gundam pilot.  
Bob- cool, alright I'm sending them now, ok?  
Cat- Ok! Bye, I hope I'll talk to you later.  
Bob- Me too, bye!  
**** An's head*****  
An- Hah! The God of Death has taken more souls, for the pleasure of herself!!!  
Bob- Having fun?  
An- Actually yes I am, Bob, 'tis a suitable fate for a Shinigami, eh?  
Bob- I guess so, have you heard about the other gundam pilots?  
An- yes, actually, I felt a pressence of unbeatable pilots, where's this Cat, though, I know   
she's somewhere North.  
Bob- Well, she's in Moscow right now.  
An- I was about to head up there anyway...setting course for Moscow.  
Bob- Wait, you're barely in range, I won't be able to talk to you anymore!!  
An- You should work on that, Man! (She boards a stolen carrier and flies off towards Moscow.)  
**** Trowa's head*****  
Trowa- Hmph...other gundam pilots, oh well, I don't care about them or you.  
Bob- don't you at least want pictures, so you won't fight or destroy an allie?  
Trowa- No, I'll find out about them later.  
**** Quatre's head*****  
Quatre- I wish I could meet them.  
Bob- Oh you'll meet them, say, did you hear about that meeting of all the Oz millitary leaders?  
Quatre- No, thanks for telling me!  
Bob- No problem, I gotta get going, so bye!  
Quatre- Bye!  
**** Wufei's head*****  
Wufei- I'm busy leave me alone.  
Bob- I thought you might like to know.  
Wufei- I already knew about both. Now, go away!  
Bob- How'd you know?... Hello? ... How odd, he can even end brain transmissions. 


	4. Scalding Hot Coffee

Scalding Hot Coffee  
  
- Alrighty then, this is cold, I hope this doesn't make my lips blue, I hate blue. Damn I'm thirsty!!!-, thought Cat   
as she walked down the Moscow streets, trying to find a coffee shop.  
"I know whare one is," said a voice from the shadows, "Cat."  
Cat stopped to look at the figure. "One what?", she asked, a little startled by hearing a Scottish accent in   
Russia.  
"A coffee shop.", out from the shadows stepped a tall booted figure, wearing a denim jacket, and holding the   
keys to Cat's gundam.  
"Hey! Those are mine!", she said, enraged that this person had found her gundam. -I knew I should've   
brought them with me.-  
"Yes, you should've."  
"What?"  
"Come with me, I'll show you a coffee shop, it has good cinnamon buns, too.", Cat followed the stranger   
speechless and thirsty. They walked past about five coffee shops before they finally turned into a cinnamon   
shop.  
"I know it's not a coffee shop, but it 'as some, plus it 'as the biggest cinnamon buns. I always go into this   
shop when it's in the area." They walked in the store and ordered some coffee and cinnamon buns. They sat   
down and took sips from their coffee, well, Cat did, but the stranger gulped the scalding hot coffee down. Cat   
stared at her in amazement, having burnt her tongue with a mere sip.  
???-Mmm, I love scalding coffee in Moscow.  
Cat- Great, your telepathic too.  
???- Too? Oh yeah, you mean Bob, he told me about you, but I already knew you, I just wasn't sure of your exact   
location.  
Cat- So you know that I'm a...  
???- Yes, but you don't recognize me from tthe pictures do you?  
Cat- No, but your the only other girl, so you must be An.  
???- How do you know I'm a gundam pilot?  
Cat- Hmph, I guess your not then.  
???- Why?  
Cat- Well, why else would you ask that?  
An- Actually, I asked that question to confuse your brain.  
"An McNary, at your service.", she said standing a little and offering a handshake. Cat stood up and shook   
her hand. "Hi Bob!", said An, sitting back down.  
"Aw, you're too good at that.", said a cloaked figure at another table. He got up and sat at their table.  
An- Men. If it were me in that situation, I'd ignore it at first and then leave when I got enough information. I don't   
like him, how about you?-  
Cat- I like him, he's funny. Why don't you like him?-  
-He's a man, and all men are weak.-  
-I guess that means you'll never get married.-  
-No, I already did, he was so pitiful, I couldn't say no.-  
-What an odd situation.-  
-Yeah, you done?-  
-Yes.-  
-Why don't we get some more coffees and I'll take you back to your gundam on my 'cycle, its a Harley   
Davidson.-  
-Really?-, they got up and went to the counter to get their coffees-to-go and left.  
"Nice talkin' to ye, Bob!", said An, leaving an esteemed man with two empty plates and coffee cups.  
* * * * * * * *  
"Hmmm, I'm surprised the cops haven't tried to pull us over.", said Cat into the speaker built into the helmet.  
An chuckled and sped on, flawlessly turning corners at the same amazing speed. They get out of the city and   
into a largely wooded area.  
"This isn't the way to my gundam.", says Cat.  
-It's the way to mine, though, I'll explain later.- An explosion, suddenly erupted next to An's bike, and nocked   
them off. An aeries flew past. An helped Cat up and ran like hell through the frozen woods. An positioned Cat,   
who was very confused, and climbed into thin air. Then, An disappeared and Cat was raised up. Cat understood   
and jumped into a coakpit with An. The cockpit shut and an invisible gundam ran quietly through the woods and   
back towards Moscow where the aeries were heading.  
Tigereye(The invisible gundam) sped to a large clocktowerand unloaded Cat, who went immediately to her   
gundam, Cinnabar, cloaked it, and came out the large front doors. A storm formed above them and lightening   
ripped through the sky as rain poured from the black clouds, since the gundams would be revealed, even with the   
cloaking, they uncloaked and continued on.  
An aeries sped toward the city along with an entire fleet. Suddenly, two gundams appeared as a bolt crashed   
in front of him. He leaned forward with a look of surprise and alarm. One had two energy whips that was black   
and white, and the other had a longsword. The pilot let out a sigh of relief, thinking he could win. To his dismay,   
they were faster than he thought and a heated blade slid right under his feet. A second later, his and other MSs   
blew up in a magnificent explosion.  
An aeries came right at Tigereye, shooting maniacally, but An meneuvered each blast with great speed, not   
even using the ZERO system. All the mobile suit were destroyed before any messages or pictures could be sent   
out.  
"At least part of the world was able to be saved.", mumbled An.  
"What do you mean?", asked Cat.  
"Check the news cast...the Oz generals we were told about to be Alliance Pacifists...and Heero killed them.",   
tears began to roll from her eyes. "Soon, we will be hated by all that orbit the sun."  
* * * Later * * * *  
They sat in silence, not even conveying their thoughts, in the dark, humid clocktower of which the three stored   
their gundams. There had been rebellions all over the world. Oz members came out of hiding and attacked the   
Allince, using the same mobile suits to turn them against their own men and not notice the true foe. They had   
their coffees, having already finished their cinnamon buns, sipping them every once in a while.  
An gulped hers down and left towards the "storage" room. - Yes, I know, Tigereye, but I musn't reveal that to   
anyone, not even my family, wherever they may be.-  
- No, only when it's neccesary, and God knows it isn't now. We can still get there quickly enough, now start   
up.-  
* * * * * * * *  
"So, what do you think of her?", asked Cat from across the dank and quiet room.  
"I'm not sure, she's very hard to understand...how about you?"  
"I think she's a nice person who has a lot on her mind, that she doesn't express, afraid to show her own self.   
By the way, where did you get that picture? It looks nothing like her.", she looked up to see Bob looking at the   
picture and puzzling over the same thing.  
"She sent it to me and swore that it was her...I don't understand...Why would she lie so much?", he looked up   
at Cat.  
"Maybe she wasn't lying...maybe she is that way, somehow.", she got up and headed to the door through   
which An had exited a few moments earlier. The floor then shook and they knew that she was off on a mission of   
her own.  
* * * * * * * *  
- Where are we going?- asked a rat, Dahlia, from An's shoulder.  
- To a pier.- she conveyed generally. She never liked giving more information than that which was asked from   
her.  
- What for?- asked Dahlia curiously.  
- To discuss something with a gundam pilot.-  
The rat climbed down her arm and onto the dashboard to get a better look at the road, rolling out before them.   
- Is it about the transportation mission?-  
- No.- She turned a corner that was hidden by shruberies. "We're here." She climbed out of the truck, taking   
Dahlia and putting her on her shoulder. She walked down to the end of the wooden pier and looked out onto the   
misty waters surrounded by trees. She sat on the end and waited as a small boat, carrying a boy sitting inside,   
floated towards her. "Hey there!", she said in an american accent, greeting him with a smile that looked   
surprisingly real. She loved giving the wrong first impression. He didn't respond. An tied off the boat and   
watched him walk past. "Hey, would you like a lift? Dahlia and I could use some company."  
He looked in the truck, and seeing no one, he looked back at An. "Who's Dahlia?" A rat poked her head out   
from behind An's hair.  
"My rat.", she smiled wide again.  
He blinked and looked away, trying to think of an excuse not to ride with such a preppy girl. "I don't ride with   
weaklings."  
An turned serious and began to talk in her normal voice. "And what do you mean by that?"  
He turned to face her again, startled by the change in voice and attitude. "All women are weak."  
"Care to test that theory.", she said drawing a longsword from her side and getting a good sword for him. And   
so they engaged, using incredible moves and tricks, flips and stabs, tumbles and jabs, cartwheels and slashes.  
- I believe I haven't introduced myself, my name is An, yours is Wufei, right?-  
- No. Man, you're good.-  
- Ooh, a smart one...trying to decieve a poor little girl like me and yes, I am, thank you for noticing.-  
- How can a woman fight so well.-  
- The three Ps, Practice, Perservierence, and Pity for the common man.-  
- What do you mean, "common man?"-  
- You think women are weak? Well try looking at it like this for a change...at this day and age, men need   
women, to cook for them, to shop for them, to wash clothes for them... stop and think for a minute... doing all that,   
wouldn't you think they'd at least gain strength in their arms, scrubbing all the time, and in their legs, rushing   
places all the time? They have to have some strength, right? Now, I know you're not a common man, but look   
at the other men out there. Ugh, I'm bored.- She came down hard. Wufei blocked, but the sword broke under the   
pressure. Her sword stopped a millimeter in front of his head. "Consider yourself defeated, good sir.", she   
backed off and wiped the sweat off her forehead.  
Wufei fell to his knees, - I knew it, I am weak. I was defeated by a woman.-  
"Get over yourself. I'm not just a woman. I be a martial arts expert, and, until I became a gundam pilot, I went   
to the gym every day, I taught myself how to use the sword.", she picked up Dahlia who had backed out of the   
way and got into the truck.  
Wufei's eyes were wide with surprise as he found out that she was also a gundam pilot. "You have a   
gundam?"  
"Yes, it be in the back, here's a picture of it.", she handed him a picture from her wallet. It had a black and   
white gundam battling a purple Leo.  
"My engineer took that picture, it was a test, to see if I would be any good at fighting at least a Leo." She shut   
the door and peeked out the window. "Ye comin' er what?" He walked to the other side of the truck and got in,   
still taken aback. They rode in silence down the road and then stopped at a little alcove. "You may not be the   
greatest swordsman, but you are the greatest gundam pilot I know. Next time you'll fight him using your   
specialty, a gundam. Now go, your friends need you." An explosion, and Wufei was off towards the woods.   
"Ugh! I hate it when people leave doors open, Dahlia, go close it." She did so and they drove on.  
* * * After the battle * * * *  
Sally: Bund is gone, but I'm sure OZ will continue to seek control over this country.  
Wufei: Why do you keep on fighting?  
Sally: Justice. It sounds corny, doesn't it? For justice, freedom, and peace. Everyone says the same thing, but I   
believe in my own justice, just as everyone else does the same. What about you? What is your justice?  
Wufei: "Whoever is right must be strong." No one else but me has the right to pilot Nataku, but myself.  
Sally: I thought you weren't worthy to pilot Nataku?  
Wufei: I had a revelation after my little boat ride.  
Sally: How'd you do that?  
Wufei: A little help from a nice little girl.  
Sally: Who is this girl?  
Wufei: I'm not sure if she would want me to say, and so I will respect her, as she showed respect for me. I must   
go.  
Sally: Come back sometime later if you can, I'd also like to meet this girl, who changed such a stubborn boy. 


	5. Unknown Soldiers

The Unknown Soldiers  
  
Odin- Go away!  
Bob- But I've only just begun, I haven't even gotten to the B section of the dictionary.   
Don't worry, You'll still be unconcious after Z, then, I can read you "War and Peace."  
Odin- Aaah!! :::Wakes up:::  
Bob- I knew that'd get him up. Wait a minute, what's this? Ugh, I hate it when he has   
these delusions of Relena, it doesn't help that I hate her either.  
  
* * * In a Van * * *  
  
In a hippie like, yet battery powered, van, An sat in a fluffy pasenger seat sleeping, and   
yet, she was whistling Tacotta in D minor. In the driver's seat, Dahlia sat on a comfy stool   
with a seat belt on, while the fuzzy steering wheel seemed to be moving on it's own. In the   
back, the walls and windows had been painted over with a collage of Tigers. One distinct   
section showed a larger picture, in black and white, with a few words in Elvish runes, that   
said, "In loving memory of Anna Gerda, and all who lose their lives to poaching.",   
surrounding it. The floor was carpetted, but there were grease marks around a Harley   
Davidson with fire painted on it. Also on the floor were a few bean bag chairs and duffel   
bags. The ceiling had a collage of shirts and posters, with a few stuffed animals hanging   
from it, more stuffed animals were on a shelf, closed in with glass, going around the top of   
the walls. The outside of the van was painted with a giant scene of a battle between   
thousands of dragons. On the back, there was a video camera relaying it's image to the   
rearview screen in front of the driver's seat. On the front window, around the edges, were   
many bumper stickers and a few painted on swords. On the roof, there was a huge   
painting of a yellow submarine with scenes from Beatles' movies as the background.   
Then, An frustratingly turned over and said, "Fine, I'll drive, just stop complainin' about   
'waisting yer powers.' They pulled over and Dahlia moved to the passenger seat while An   
put the stool away and got in the driver's seat. "Ugh, I'm hungry, let's stop somewhere to   
eat first. We're right near a good rest stop.", said An, squinting at the blank horizon.  
-Alright, how's the rat dining look?- Dahlia hopped onto the dashboard and looked out the  
window towards the horizon, squinting a little and sniffing the air.  
"Well, looks like this one has Scottish rats livin' there, they've got a little tavern behind   
one of the resturaunts. I guess I'll have to settle for some fast-food, not many Scottish   
people I guess. I'll bring you my fries, too." They drove a little ways and turned into a rest   
stop, and An let Dahlia off at the tavern and went to the front to park. She got out and walked  
into the store. "Alright. I'll have a Double Whopper with Cheese, no onions, no pickles, a  
large fries, and a medium Tonic (soda, pop, Coke, whatever you want to call it.) oh, and an   
apple pie. Thank you." An payed and went to the soda fountain to fill her cup while her order  
is processed. As she usually did, she took a little of each drink there, which she called a   
"Graveyard : )"  
"How childish.", came a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a tall man with   
long hair and a scraggly beard and mustache.  
"Aye. And such a badly raised man before me, sir.", she countered, knowing exactly who  
it was.  
"Eh? You dissin' my mudda?", he said glaring over her.  
"Mine as well, Cale. What brings you here?", she said, putting a lid on her drink and   
getting a straw.  
"Well, I was driving by when I saw the strangest lookin' van parked outside, I knew, it   
belonged to the same person that painted our cabin with a scene from Lord of the Rings."  
he said as she picked up her food and sat down at a booth.  
"Aye. It gets rather boring between missions." - But let us speak in our minds about that.-  
she started to think as she began eating.  
-What of the missions?- he started eating the food he had ordered.  
-Have you heard of Gundams?-  
-Aye, destroyed our only hope for peace.-  
-That wasn't our fault!!-  
-Your...How could you sister?- he thought as he got up and began to packed his food away to leave.  
-Please, we were told it was an Oz meeting, not the alliance leaders, by the time we found out, it was too late, brother please, I wasn't even there.- she lightly pressed her hand on his arm. He looked to the side angered and sat back down, not looking at her face.  
-Fine, what have you to say.-  
-that I missed you. I want to stay with you, but I have to do this. Say hello to Renee and Father.-  
-Renee is gone, she was taken on her way home from a movie, we don't know where.-  
-I think I know what happened. Don't worry, she'll be alright. How's Pa?-  
-He's alright, he's just a little upset about you runnun' away and Renee bein' kidnapped, Ma's ok too.-  
-Aye, that's good, how's Patches and Dave?- 


End file.
